Jacob Taylor
"So much for peace." Jacob Taylor is a human biotic, the main protagonist of Mass Effect Galaxy and a squad member in Mass Effect 2http://www.videogamer.com/pc/mass_effect_2/preview-1997.html. A former Alliance Marine under the command of Major Derek Izunami, he resigned after surviving the geth attack on Eden Prime. Jacob is a highly experienced fighter, and is skilled in the use of assault rifles, biotic abilities, heavy weapons and tech attacks. He works professionally alongside Miranda Lawson, who functions as his informant. Jacob is also a potential romance option for a female Shepard. Jacob Taylor is voiced by Adam Lazarre-White. __TOC__ Mass Effect Galaxy Jacob was on vacation aboard the passenger liner Arcturian Jade when the ship was attacked by batarian terrorists. After taking out the batarian attackers, and saving the crew and passengers, Jacob arrived at the Citadel and met his former CO, Major Derek Izunami. Izunami told Jacob there was a batarian plot to attack the Citadel, and that it originated in the lawless Nemean Abyss, where few humans ever went. However, Izunami knew an informant who could help Jacob, and sent him to Cartagena Station. When Jacob arrived, he met Miranda Lawson, who explained that batarian extremists planned to assassinate their own ambassador, Jath'Amon, currently working to heal relations between batarians and the Citadel. Miranda had several leads that might uncover this plot; a turian arms dealer, Illo Nazario on the planet Tortuga who had worked with the batarians for years; the planet Bekke where a batarian army was reportedly gathering; and a rumor that the batarians had kidnapped several scientists who were being held on the Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platform. As Jacob investigated these leads, he discovered the kidnapped scientists -- including an asari scientist named Batha -- had been convinced to work on a cure for a batarian plague, a cure which required large amounts of element zero. Jacob found the batarians' eezo stockpile on Bekke, improperly shielded -- causing Jacob to suffer sickness but also briefly gain increased biotic ability -- and protected by an army of batarians. He also managed to find Illo Nazario, who had been infected with this batarian plague. Illo revealed the plague was a biological weapon that the batarian terrorists meant to unleash on the Citadel, and that Ambassador Jath'Amon was actually the terrorists' ringleader. The target was not Jath'Amon, but the Council. Jacob raced to the Citadel, only to find the batarians had already infiltrated C-Sec and were putting their plans into action. He managed to reach Jath'Amon durng his audience with the Council; Jath'Amon tried to talk his way out of it, but when confronted he released the plague and attacked Jacob. After fighting off Jath'Amon's forces, the batarian ambassador was taken into custody, and Batha began work on a cure for those who were exposed. Jacob and Miranda returned to their ship, and celebrated with a bottle of champagne. Mass Effect 2 Some time after the events of Mass Effect Galaxy, Jacob became disillusioned with the Alliance and joins Cerberus. During an attack on Cerberus Station that causes Commander Shepard to wake up early after being revived through the Lazarus Project, Jacob becomes the first character to join Shepard's squad. His role has been compared to Kaidan's in the first Mass Effect, in that he is the 'leading male' of the supporting cast. Missions and Assignments After talking to Jacob several times aboard the Normandy SR2 he will inform you that his father went missing ten years ago. Last week the distress beacon from his father's ship sent out a distress call saying that they had crashed on the planet 2175 Aeia in the Alpha Draconis cluster of the Rosetta Nebula system. This will unlock the mission Jacob: The Gift of Greatness. Powers Cerberus Operative Cerberus Operative is Jacob's class power. *'Rank 1' **Health: +10.00% **Weapon Damage: +6.00% *'Rank 2' **Health: +20.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +30.00% **Weapon Damage: +18.00% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Cerberus Veteran or Cerberus Specialist **'Cerberus Veteran': Increases health **'Cerberus Specialist': Increases weapon damage Trivia * Mass Effect Galaxy was originally titled "Jacob's Story". * In Mass Effect 2 when Jacob uses Pull, he will sometimes yell "Get over here!" This could be a reference to Mortal Kombat's Scorpion, who yells the same thing when pulling enemies towards him References * BioWare Blog on Mass Effect Galaxy * Announcement of Mass Effect: Galaxy on Kotaku * E3 2009 Demo Gameplay Footage (Video) * Jacob, Shepard and Miranda Encounter Thane (Video) * Mass Effect 2 Interview with Jesse Houston Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect Galaxy Category:Recurring Characters Category:Biotics Category:Squad Members Category:Cerberus